Awkward Gestures
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: Oneshot. SaiNaru. "Sai... what the HELL are you doing?" "I'm holding hands with you." "I KNOW that! I'm asking, WHY! GET OFF!" In which Sai tries different gestures on Naruto as his guinea pig.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Naruto, _there would be more SaiNaru and NaruSaku scenes. ;) OH YES. (But then again, I guess that would kind of make it more of a shoujo manga, eh?)

**A/N: **So... I was trying to work on my stories, but I slacked off and wrote THIS. XD Well, eh. I couldn't help it. The plot bunnies were begging me too! D: lol. And besides, I've been meaning to write a SaiNaru story. I hope you guys like it even though it's quite stupid and very short and Sai is sort of OOC. :( But please, bear with me! It's my first time trying to write an in-character Sai anyways! D: And lol, I made Naruto kind of weak here. OH WELL. STFU. Just bear with me. I'm sorryyyyy~!

* * *

"Sai... what the _hell _are you doing?"

Sai blinked as he slowly tilted his head and turned to the angered and pissed blond who was doing his best trying to keep his composure. He was clenching his teeth and glaring darkly at him, as if he was going to punch him any second if he didn't let go _right that second._

But Sai didn't let go. In fact, he was rather confused. Didn't the book say that _this _was what people did when they were really close? And weren't Naruto and Sai teammates, best friends? (Okay maybe they weren't on _that _good terms...)

"I'm holding hands with you," Sai said matter-of-factly as if he was blind.

"I know that!" Naruto snapped. "I'm asking, WHY! LET GO!"

_Hmm.. _Sai thought. _This wasn't what I expected... I thought this was a good gesture, isn't it? What am I doing wrong? _

He stared at their intertwined hands - as Naruto struggled to pull away but Sai had an iron grip on him.

The book said to lace your fingers over the palm and then onto the back of his hand - that was what he was doing as Naruto was doing the same too, except he was struggling to pull away and kept yelling at him. There really was nothing wrong with what Sai was doing, so what _could _possibly enrage Naruto? He would have thought that Naruto would have been pleased by this gesture. After all, wasn't that what the book said?

" - Sai, are you _listening _to me!?" Naruto growled.

_Aha_! Sai thought with a smile creeping at the corner of his lips. _Maybe... maybe I should try THAT one..._

Sai slowly let go of Naruto's hand - much to the blond's relief. But his relief was cut short when instead, Sai leaned forward and wrapped his pale, lanky yet muscular arms around his waist and pressed his head against his chest quite awkwardly and stiffly.

_Awkward silence._

"AGH!" Naruto shouted in despair as a small blush formed upon his cheeks and tried to wiggle his way out. "GET OFF! GET OFF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

_Hmm... _Sai thought with a frown. _What am I doing wrong? He only seems angrier. Isn't he supposed to wrap his arms around me too?? I'm quite confused. That book must have wrong information - or perhaps Naruto's penis is so small, even his brain is too._

And with that strange logic, Sai finally took to his last resort.

_I'm sure that THIS would become right... _Sai thought as he looked up at the screaming blond who was _trying _to throw a full-on tantrum if it wasn't for the fact that Sai had him on iron grip with his arms.

Then, Sai leaned forward until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"What - WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO NOW?!" Naruto shouted.

Sai leaned forward even more, keeping his eyes on his lips, thinking, _Wouldn't this be much easier if Naruto just shut up?_

_Closer... closer..._

"Um..." a familiar female voice suddenly sounded.

Both of them turned to see their fellow pink-haired teammate raising an eyebrow and blushing a little as she stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Ah - SAKURA-CHAN, it's - it's not what it looks like!!" Naruto quickly exclaimed.

"R-right..." Sakura said, looking thoroughly awkward and uncomfortable. She obviously looked like she didn't believe Naruto. "I'll... I'll just go and give you some... alone time.." And with that, she turned her heel and started to leave.

"NO, SAKURA-CHAN! SAVE ME!! WE'RE NOT GAY! WELL, _I'M _NOT GAY--! SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto wailed but the rosette continued to go on her way quite quickly.

An awkward silence filled between them as Naruto shot him another glare and pushed Sai off, finally.

"Agh, what the _hell _was all that for anyways?!" Naruto grumbled, "now because of you, Sakura-chan thinks we're gay!"

Sai raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "But I could tell that you enjoyed it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he gawked at him and his face heated. "W-WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DID NOT!! D-damn it, you're such a freak and an idiot, Sai..."

And with that, the blond boy quickly stormed away.

Sai continued to stare at where he left and smiled.

_He know he liked it. Perhaps what the book meant by 'enjoying' the gesture.. meant PRETENDING to not enjoy it but secretly enjoy it, _Sai mused and with that final yet another strange logic, Sai went on his way. _Next time, maybe we will be able to do that 'kissing' gesture the book mentioned..._


End file.
